Alone in The Woods
by Fistsofthedemigod
Summary: One Shot-X-23/Hellion X-23 isn't healing as fast as she normally does, what's is Hellion to do when he is the only help around for miles.


The hole in my arm that didn't seem to be getting any better was thankfully being tended to. Julian was being oddly soft with me while cleaning my wound. I'd always been fine in battle, I had never been hurt before, so used to healing instantly, I had forgotten what my blood was even like. Julian's breathing was heavy but calm and slowed. How worried must he have been, in the middle of the forest, being chased, and the supposedly impervious girl was no longer impervious.  
Julian put away the rag, and moved it back into the first aide box. He quickly grabbed my waist moved my head to the side as he looked on me from above as I lay on the ground  
"Your bruised as well. I've never seen you hurt like this before."  
"Neither have I."  
"You okay?"  
He asked me while still hovering above  
"Your going to need to be more careful from now on okay."  
He was checking my temperature, and then seemed to stop and just stair at me while looked up to the darkening sky. I could smell a soft sent of coffee, it was musky and strong but soft at the same time. I turned round searching for the smell. Julian was on his knees looking through the first aid kit for bandages and disinfectant. I started sniffing around… The smell was coming from Julian… I wondered if that was what he smelled like all the time. My body was being slightly lifted off the ground so I could get even closer to the soft musky smell of vanilla cream coffee.  
Julian turned round with the disinfectant in his hand, saw them getting up and pushed me back down to the forest floor. He put the disinfectant on my shoulder in one swoop.  
"AHHH!"  
"Sorry."  
He brought out the bandages, and pulled down my sleeve to get the wound. He leaned down again and placed his left hand over my body next to my waist, and started to bandage me up. He leaned down to the point where his neck was making his smell even greater than before. I couldn't smell anything else now, just the cream vanilla coffee sent. I relaxed into the sent, which is strange since I hate coffee. It was quiet, all around me was his sent, his heavy breathing, and the warmth and darkness of the forest. My search for the smell was making noise now, I could hear the sniff of my nose, and his smell guided my closer to his neck.  
"Laura what are you doing?"  
He asked in a low soft voice. I hung their, with no words to fill my mouth, so close to his neck, and his face so close to mine.  
"Laura?"  
"…You smell good."  
I dropped down back to the ground resting my head back onto the floor.  
"Like coffee, creamy coffee."  
Julian looked me up and up and down, until his eyes inevitably met mine.  
"How are you not scared?"  
He asked holding while cradling my head in his hand."  
"I've never seen you bleed before."

"Because I'm not alone."  
I closed my eyes in an attempt to catch his sent again, making that faint sniffing noise as my nose moved, and my lips pursed. I had it, his sent, it guided me to him. It was so relaxing. He made me feel safe. I felt his heat warming me. I could feel his breathe on my ear. My eyes stayed closed, I didn't want to see his face. I wanted to be able to imagine that his face was calm and relaxed like mine, not open my eyes and see him confused, at the way I acted. But it was stupid to wallow that wasn't real. So i opened my eyes, facing reality. And luckily I was face to face with Julian's soft eyes, and wistfully open mouth. I could only smile, it was a gentle smile, barely their as I looked him directly in his eyes. His lips crash landed on mine holding the side of my face. I wish I could have been my usual tough self. But it washed me away. I held onto the front of his shirt delicately, making a few soft noises here and there. He got softer, and more careful as time went on. Lying next to me, and kissing me peacefully as i followed the same movements that he did. As he pulled away, still lying next to me and one arm draped around my waist, he opened his eyes to look at me. I looked up at him, with a sort of smug satisfied look on my face. And all he could say to me before he cuddled me closer was.

"Don't even."


End file.
